Solutions formed from dissolving a solid product in a fluid have been long known and utilized for many applications. Accordingly, solution-forming devices have been developed in order to create desired solutions without the need to manually create them. Instead, a fluid is supplied to the device, the solution is formed therein and then flows out the device. Such devices may be used to create cleaning and sanitizing solutions or other desired solutions.
Many of such solution-forming devices have been in-line systems, in which the device is fixedly connected to the fluid supply. In such a device, fluid will travel through the device whether a solution is desired or not. To prevent unwanted solution formation, either the product must be removed from the device to eliminate the chance of mixing, or alternative routing of the fluid is necessary. Continually removing and replacing the a solid product into the device could be a tedious and annoying task to a user, and rerouting fluid flow may be a costly and/or inconvenient modification to a system.
Additionally, in the case of a potable water supply, it may be necessary to prevent solutions from flowing back into the water supply, as the solutions may be hazardous for consumption. As such, many previous solution-forming devices require some sort of backflow prevention device to prevent the formed solution from flowing back through the device and into the water supply. Such backflow prevention devices, however, add cost and complexity to the design of the solution-forming device.